digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe Orimoto
Zoe Orimoto, known in Japan as Izumi Orimoto (織本 泉 Orimoto Izumi), is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier. Description Zoe is the only female member of the team and was chosen to wield the Spirit of Wind that holds the power of AncientKazemon. She was born in Japan but moved to Italy at a young age. (In the Italian Dub, Zoe was born in Japan but moved to America). She recently moved back to Japan but had problems making friends due to the culture barrier and because of her attitude. Zoe knows many Italian language words and uses Italian exclamations.She develops feelings for Takuya Kanbara She was voiced by Sawa Ishige (Japan) and Michelle Ruff (US). __TOC__ Digimon Forms ]] *Both of Zoe's Wind Spirits are temporarily transferred to Takuya's D-Tector when Takuya evolves into EmperorGreymon. *Although it is not shown in the anime, Kazemon and Zephyrmon can fusion digivolve into JetSilphymon. Kazemon Kazemon, also known as Fairymon in Japan, is the Human Spirit of Wind. Her original name comes from the word "fairy", while her name in the dubbed version comes from "kaze", the Japanese word for wind. She is kind, caring and strong. Her preferred attacks are powerful kicks and hurricane force winds. She first transformed into her Kazemon form when confronted with the Mushroom brothers. The brothers were endangering the Floramon. This encounter proved Zoe is determined but after the brothers digivolved into a Woodmon her battle did not go well.Instead, Lobomon won the fight. Later she became Kazemon again to help distract the Goblimon. In the episode "Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down" Zoe lost her spirit while fighting Gigasmon, she didn't get it back until "No Whamon" Kazemon has large butterfly-like wings sprouting from her back and head. She uses these wings to take flight. Attacks * Hurricane Wave [Brezza Petalo (Breeze Petal)]: Long, thin tornadoes erupt from Kazemon's fingertips which she throws at her enemies. * Tempest Twist [Tornado Gamba (Tornado Leg)]: Gets down on her hands and spreads her legs. She then starts to spin very quickly and then creates a strong force of wind and slams her foes. * Love Tap [Arido Anca (Barren Hip)]: Taps her foes with her butt causing temporary feelings of attraction. * Roseo Temporale Thunderstorm : A rapid kick with both of her legs. Zephyrmon Zephyrmon, also known as Shutumon, is the Beast Spirit of Wind. She is agile, swift and powerful, and always ready to fight and protect her friends. Considered the most beautiful and fierce of all the spirits, Zephyrmon attacks by manipulating energy, wind and slicing foes with her razor sharp claws, which can also slice through Calmarimon's Acid Ink. Her Japanese name comes from the word Shutu who is the Sumerian god of the south wind. Her English name comes from Zephyrus, the Greek god of the west wind. Surprisingly, Zoe was able to control her Beast Spirit without any challenge, contrary to the boys, whose Beast Spirits went on destructive rampages until the boys learned to control them; a feat Zoe attributes to her being a girl. However it was her need to fly that allowed her to control it quickly. She needed to fly to protect her friends and was thus able to control it fast. Zephyrmon first appeared to fight Ranamon, the spirit of Water who was searching for her own beast spirit, and in the process endangering the Digidestined. Zephyrmon can use her large brown wings to take the air and soar through the sky at incredible speeds. She also has the vision of an eagle. Attacks *'Hurricane Gale' (Wind of Pain): Throws blades of pink energy at her foes, which rip and slice them with the force of a tornado. *'Plasma Paws' (Gilgamesh Slicer): Red energy orbs form around her hands and feet with which she uses slices and dice her enemies with the power of a hurricane. Susanoomon Susanoomon is created when all twenty spirits left by the Ancient Warriors are fused together, and possesses the combined powers of all 10 Legendary Warriors. The name "Susanoomon" comes from the Storm God Susanoo. When Koichi sacrificed himself to save the others from Lucemon Chaos Mode, he gave his Spirits of Darkness to his brother Koji. Takuya and Koji then brought all twenty Spirits together and became Susanoomon. Later on, in the real world, all five children (Takuya, Koji, J.P, Tommy and Zoe) fused to form Susanoomon again, this time to stop Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode from entering the human world. In this second fight against Lucemon, Susanoomon and was able to penetrate the shadow-sphere where Lucemon Larva was hiding. In the final battle, Susanoomon managed to shatter the shadow-sphere, destroy Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode, and then split into the 10 separate Legendary Warriors and destroyed Lucemon for good. Susanoomon also has a huge blade which can shoot out a sword of pure energy. Attacks * Celestial Blade (Amanohabakiri): Susanoomon fires a blade of energy from his sword that can be used to cut his enemies in two. * Heaven's Thunder (Yakusanoikazuchi): Susanoomon creates clouds which fire enormous bolts of energy down onto his enemies. See also *Digimon Frontier *JetSilphymon *Digimon Category:DigiDestined Category:Chosen Digimon fi:Izumi Orimoto